The present invention relates to telecommunications network testing, and more particularly to displaying test results (success or failure) upon completion of load and systems tests.
Previously all relevant information generated during each telecommunications network test run is stored in a log file in the form of a protocol. From this information the success or failure of the test is extracted. The information has to be sifted through manually, which is very time-consuming—often lasting several hours—particularly when problems occur during the test run. It is presently not possible for a user to determine a cause for the problems or errors without having a very accurate knowledge of the test apparatus being used. As a result determining success or failure of each test run is both time-consuming and knowledge-intensive.
What is desired is a means and method of providing results about each test run on a telecommunications network that is faster and less knowledge-intensive than previously.